Forever: Life Goes on
by The Very Irish Erin
Summary: Sequel to Emotional Rescue. Begins four months after the epilogue. Not completely necessary to read the first, but fills in some background. The crew has their hands full with renegade kids who are training to be bounty hunters. Can the crew manage?
1. Prologue

i do not own cowboy bebop, nor any of the characters affiliated with it.

_**Prologue**_

"Come on baby, breathe!"

"Don't fucking tell me to breathe! I'm doing the best I can!"

"How close are the contractions?"

"Don't ask _me_! I'm the one who's having a baby here!"

Spike rolled his eyes and positioned himself better in backseat of the car which Jet was driving. Faye was laid down across the seat and breathing very heavily as she would give birth soon.

Spike leaned forward to Jet and asked him, "How soon till we're there?"

Jet was driving fast through the streets of Tharsis, Mars and seemed to be barely avoiding cars. The horn was going every few seconds and now Spike had a headache. Well, it was also from Faye screaming at him or Jet.

"Should be there in a minute," Jet replied and steered around a slow moving taxi.

"AHHHH!" Faye shrieked again, clutching her stomach. "GODDAMN! Even when there's no contraction, one of them in there's kicking so hard, I swear they'll rip through!"

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Really? He asked curiously and leaned closer.

Faye scowled. "What the hell are you doing! You're supposed to be helping me out here! Hold my hand or SOMETHING!" The last part came out as a scream as another contraction rippled through her.

"Alright," he agreed and she latched one hand in each of his with a bone crushing grip.

They stayed like that through another contraction and finally they were at the hospital. Fortunately Jet had called en route to the hospital, telling them Faye was coming. Two nurses and a doctor were at the emergency entrance waiting with a wheelchair. With Spike's help they lifted Faye into the chair and wheeled it off. Spike followed closely and Jet left with the car.

Faye was wheeling into a birthing room and placed on the bed. The doctor immediately began checking her. "Dilation: nine centimeters," he called out to the nurses. He then turned to Spike. "How close together are her contractions?"

Spike shrugged. "Around one minute."

The doctor was shocked. "You're lucky you got her here now. Another few minutes and she would have given birth in the car."

"Damn-AHHH-it Spike! I _told_ you we needed to leave as soon as my water broke!" Faye yelled during a contraction.

He smirked at her. "Excuse me Miss 'go get this', 'go get that', 'I forgot this', 'I forgot that'. It's your own fault we were later than we should be."

"That's Mrs. to you," she retorted.

The doctor smiled at the exchange and looked at Faye again. "Alright Mrs. Spiegel, you're fully dilated. On your next contraction, I want you to push and keep pushing till its over."

Faye nodded and got herself ready. Spike stepped closer and grabbed her hand. He noticed how her limp hair laid flat across her sweaty forehead. A nurse must have noticed too and placed a damp cloth across Faye's forehead.

Within a minute, another contraction came.

"Alright, push!" the doctor instructed.

Spike gripped her hand harder. "C'mon Faye, baby. Push!"

Using all her strength, Faye pushed throughout the whole contraction. When she stopped, she gasped for breath.

The doctor checked her out again. "Almost there, I see the head. Another push and we should have it."

Spike kissed her cheek. "You're doing fine. Just one more."

Soon another came and Faye pushed with all her might. She was squeezing Spike's hand so hard, he thought some bones had cracked.

With a final effort, suddenly it was over. Spike and Faye then heard the crying of the infant.

"Congratulations," the doctor said grinning. "It's a girl."

A nurse collected the child and dried her off and wrapped her up. She then brought her over to Spike and Faye.

Delighted, they poured over her delicate features and the fine wisp of violet hair on her head, calling her "Starr Casey Spiegel".

"Okay," the doctor said bringing their attention to him. "Let's get ready for the next one."

Troy Alexander Spiegel was borne faster and soon the couple had the babies in their arms.

* * *

The doctor and nurses had been sent away. Jet had been called in, along with Ed, who he had gone back to the Bebop to get when he had dropped off Faye and Spike. 

They all talked in soft voices so that they wouldn't upset the twins. Even Edward was calm; she was acting that way more recently. She rarely had any more crazy-random moments though her personality had not changed much. She was always full of spirit and endlessly cheerful, but more responsible.

Both Spike and Faye had noticed this and now decided to ask her something important.

It was Spike who spoke. "Hey Ed."

"Yeah Spike?" she asked, the silly nicknames also had faded.

Faye and Spike both looked at each other and smiled. Faye now spoke. "Well, Spike and I both have seen how you've grown up so much since we've known you. And since we consider you pretty much our family, we want you to be the twin's godmother."

They then grinned because Ed's face was just pure joy and she seemed like she would explode. Instead of yelling she went over to Spike and Faye and gave them both the biggest hugs she could muster with out disturbing the twins.

The others were watching her display with dropped jaws. She blushed and excused herself from the room saying she had to the bathroom.

Jet watched her go with a smile. "She's growing up," he said to the others. They nodded and out of nowhere Jet got a call on his cell.

"Hello?" he said into the phone. He blushed slightly and turned his back somewhat to Spike and Faye. "Hi Stella. Yeah, I'm at the hospital with Spike and Faye. No problems, two healthy kids." He paused a second. "No I can still go. No they won't mind." Another pause. "If you're so worried I'll ask them." He looked at Spike and Faye. "You two all right for the rest of the night? I'm taking Stella to dinner."

Spike and Faye looked at each other and smirked. Jet had been seeing Stella for the past four months, since Spike and Faye's wedding. He'd been acting the happiest they'd ever seen him, and they were the glad the old man had found love again. They nodded to him and he spoke again into the phone.

The rest of the day went by fast. Jet and Ed had returned to the Bebop after a few hours. The twins had been wheeled off to the nursery and Faye and Spike were finally getting to sleep after the exhausting day.

Faye's last thought before drifting off was how lucky she was. She had a loving husband, loving 'family', and now after much wait and anticipation, she had her twins and the life of dreams.

A/N: FINALLY! This is the the first of many chapters for this sequal.


	2. Family

**Chapter 1: Family**

_1 year later_

"Come on Starr. Come to Daddy."

The toddler, who had become the splitting image of her mother, giggled and fell down again.

Exasperated, Spike sat on the floor again. "Dammit," he cursed lightly to Faye, who was behind him holding Troy. "I really though she was going to do it that time.

She smiled. "Don't bring it down on yourself. She's already doing stuff that she shouldn't be able to do for another few months. Both of them are. Speaking of which," she handed him Troy. "Why don't you try with him while I get her something to eat?"

Spike nodded and took Troy and stood him up. "Alright Troy. Now walk to Daddy."

Troy, with his green, unruly hair and brown eyes, was going to grow up to look just like Spike. He was going to be tall, too. He'd been born at 22 inches, while his sister was smaller and more petite like Faye.

Now, with a look that seemed almost as a smirk, he took his first step. Then he stood still and looked Spike directly in the eye. "Cookie Daddy."

Spike just had to laugh. The kid was starting to have his attitude, to Faye's exasperation.

"I don't know Troy," he said, scooping the boy into his arms. "I think our mother has something even better for you."

Troy shook his head. "No, cookie."

Spike rolled his eyes and brought the kid into the kitchen. There, Faye had put Starr into a high-chair and given her a bottle. Faye smiled at Spike as she saw him come in. "Well? Any luck?"

Spike nodded. "He took a step then declared he wanted a cookie."

Faye laughed. "He did all that? Well Troy, let's see if we can get you and your sister a cookie after you finish your bottle."

She sat him in a chair next to Starr and handed him a bottle from which he drank greedily. When they were both done, Faye handed each a half of a sugar cookie. Troy ate his fast and snaked his hand over to grab Starr's. He would have gotten it too, if she hadn't blocked him.

Spike and Faye watched this with smiles and laughs. Their kids had so much of their attitudes it was amazing. Who would imagine a kid could have so much spunk at such a young age?

Soon the toddlers were done and demanded "Up!" Both Spike and Faye grabbed one. As they held them, Ed came in.

As usual on seeing the twins, she grinned. Today was no exception. She came over and as soon as they saw her, they squirmed in their parents' arms. In turn she took each in her arms. Leaning over fully so that their feet touched the floor, she suddenly snapped back and threw them into the air.

This took place every day and was soft of like a ritual. The twins enjoyed it immensely, and Spike and Faye knew Ed got a kick out of it.

In turn she set each on the floor and led them off to play. This left time for Spike and Faye to be together without worrying about the kids. And believe it, they were extremely grateful.

As for Jet. Well, let's just say he's on a much needed vacation…with his new wife. That's right about two weeks before, he married Stella. And for their honeymoon, Jet's taking her to see the solar system. They'd sent back pictures of their travels, and Spike and Faye both enjoyed seeing them have fun.

Now the couple went off for their down time. Spike went to work out and Faye went to her and Spike's room to read in peace.

* * *

The peace lasted for several hours until Starr walked to Faye where she was reading. Faye looked up, saw her there, went back to reading, and then did a double take. There was the toddler, standing there right in front of Faye, without any support. 

Faye sat up and pulled Starr onto her lap. "Starr," she cooed. "Did you walk in here all by yourself?"

Just then Ed came in. Noticing Starr in Faye's arms, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh Starr, here you are!" She smiled apologetically at Faye. "Sorry, she got away from me. I didn't know you taught her to walk yet."

Faye smiled. "We didn't. This was her first time. Troy did it for the first time today, too."

Ed smiled. "Boy, then am I glad I gave him to Spike first." She then left the room saying, "I think I'll get something to eat."

Faye held up Starr in front of her. "C'mon, let's go find your brother and father."

They set off and searched. The father and son pair happened to be in the work room. When mother and daughter walked in, they found Spike holding Troy steady as Troy kicked the punching bag.

"Spike! I should have known you'd do this. The kid can barely walk and now you have him _training_? Are you serious!"

He looked over and grinned. "The kid's a fighter. You of all people should know that. He was kicking you before he was even born."

Faye scowled. "You don't know that! He _does_ have a twin you know. Maybe it was her."

He shrugged. "Maybe, but he can walk, she can't. I'm just working with what I got."

"For your information," Faye replied with forced sweetness. "She can walk; she did it just a few minutes ago."

He blinked in surprise. "She can? Well, then hand her here. I want to see how she does then."

"_SPIKE_!"

He grinned again and came to her holding Troy. "Just kidding," he said and kissed her.

Just as she was leaning into it, a loud voice exclaimed "Yucky!"

They pulled away and looked at Troy, who had said it. They laughed and rolled their eyes.

Ed came in at that second. "Hey," she told them. "Jet and Stella are on the vid and they want to say hi."

So they went to the computer and there in the screen was Jet and Stella. The two were beaming and had their arms around each other's shoulders.

Spike and Faye both sat on the couch with a kid in each lap. "Hey you two," Spike said to them. "How's it going?"

Jet grinned. "Great, we're almost done. And since I see you haven't blown up the Bebop I guess we'll be returning to it."

Stella just laughed. "Don't mind him," she told the couple. "How are things with the twins?"

"Well," Faye told them. "Both learned to walk by themselves today."

"Oh boy," Jet breathed. "What's next? Wait, let me guess, Spike's training them?"

He was just joking but Spike just gave a small smile and scratched his head. "Well, actually…"

"_SPIKE_!"

"Hey, take it easy. You're on you're honeymoon, remember." Spike chided him.

Stella took this moment to steer the conversation in a different direction. "Anyway, we were just calling to check in and tell you we're heading home soon. Expect us back in about three days."

They said their goodbyes and disconnected.

After sitting on the couch for several more minutes in silence, Faye sat up. "Well," she said. "I'm going to start dinner. You can have both kids and keep them amused 'till I'm done. Play a game with them or something. No more training."

"Yes mother," he told her solemnly and took Starr from her. "Well, do you guys want to have some fun?" And he carried them off into the ship.

Thank God I was finally able to get his chapter out. and i'm not even really happy about it either. oh well, next chapters will be better. Promise.


	3. New Opportunities

Finally! I'm sure that's what all you guys are thinking. All I can say is I'm _really_ sorry. I've just been swamped with my independent research project.

Any way here's chapter two.

oh, and I don't own CB or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 2: New Opportunites**

Three days came fast. Before Faye and Spike realized it, Jet was pounding on the hanger door to let him and Stella in. The couple was grinning and both were tan.

After hellos were exchanged and Jet and Stella put their bags in their room, they all crowded into the living room. Jet and Stella stretched out on the couch, while Faye and Spike sat opposite them in chairs. Troy and Starr sat in their laps and Ed sat on the floor.

"So," Spike started. "I'm guessing that you two had a good time?"

Stella nodded enthusiastically. "It was incredible!" she cried. "I had no idea what I was missing for so many years. The solar system is _so_ beautiful, especially Ganymede. Jet looked like a little kid showing me around it and where he grew up."

Everyone laughed at Jet who was turning red. Faye took up the opportunity. "A little kid, huh?" she said eyeing Jet with a smirk. "So Jet, anytime you want to use any of Troy or Starr's toys, go right ahead. I'm sure they won't mind. They'll love that they have a new playmate."

Jet opened his mouth for an angry retort when the computer lit up. A communication came up and Bob's face appeared on the screen.

Upon seeing Jet he gave a small smile. "Good to see you old man. Thought you'd forgotten me forever."

"Nah," Jet answered. "Just got back from my honeymoon."

Behind his shoulder, he heard Spike's muttered comment. "Only Jet could age from a little kid to an old man in a matter of seconds." He chose to ignore it and turned his attention completely to Bob.

"So Bob, what's up? You don't normally call unless you have some information."

"You're right. But first, how you guys doing there? You haven't brought in a good sized bounty in quite a long time, just small fries barely worth a hundred thousand."

Jet snorted. "Yeah? And I wonder why _that_ is?" He gestured at his crew mates so Bob could see the twins. "Big bounties are too dangerous and my crew isn't ready to take that risk yet. Sure money's a little tight but, hey, that's life."

Bob shrugged. "I actually hoped you say that. See, I have a job opportunity for you and the crew."

Everyone perked up. "What kind of job offer?" Jet asked cautiously.

Bob gave a small laugh. "Not one that will get you shot, if that's what you're worried about." At that everyone eased up a bit. He continued, "Well, the ISSP is a bit worried. It seems that the bounties aren't coming in like they used to. Also, the amount of crime committed by younger people is rising. The crimes are pretty petty right now but they are happening at an alarming rate. Right now, the ISSP has custody of a number of young criminals and have given them a choice: go to jail or attend a bounty hunting school."

Jet sat back and laughed. "Not quite as subtle as you used to be Bob. So you want us to turn the Bebop into a bounty-hunting school?"

Bob laughed. "I was never good at that subtle stuff, you know that. But in all seriousness, what do you think?"

Jet turned to his crew. "Well, what _do_ you think?"

Faye shrugged to Spike who turned to Jet. "What about money? How much are we going to get paid?"

Jet turned back to Bob. "Fair question. What about it Bob?"

Bob laughed. ISSP is willing to pay you 1.5 million for each kid you train."

Faye and Spike exchanged interested looks as Bob continued. "Oh and for every bounty _they_ bring in successfully, you guys will receive an extra thousand."

When Jet received a nod from Spike, Faye, and Stella he asked Bob the final question. "When will this start?"

Bob gave him a smile. "As soon as possible. The ISSP wants these kids taken care of. They're taking up tons of cells."

"Whoa, hold on!" Faye interjected. "These people are staying here? Do we even have space?"

Jet shrugged. "Sure, we have rooms downstairs that we can set up cots in: one room for the boys, another for the girls. Though, I'm going to need to install at least two more bathrooms. I'll tell you this now Bob. I'm not taking anymore than five of each sex."

Bob nodded. "Okay, I'll tell the brass. They'll have someone contact you tomorrow and have some contracts." He disconnected.

"Well," Jet said to the others. "I might as well get started. I need to get tons of parts for this whole renovation project. I suggest you, Spike, scope out what the best rooms are to house these kids in and where we can teach them. Ed, you compile what supplies we'll need to teach them. Faye, you can work with everyone to figure out _what_ we can teach them."

With a shrug from Spike, a nod from Faye, and an 'okie-dokie' from Ed, they set off. Stella knew she would not be much help so she went to her room to unpack. She also took the twins with her.

First, Faye got a piece of paper and questioned each member about what they could teach. Then she started to mark down what 'skills' each member could offer to the new bounty hunters.

Her list went like this:

_**Faye**- feminine 'charm', disguises_

_**Spike**- misc. artillery, martial arts, sleight-of-hand (dipping)_

_**Jet**- mechanics, theories of cops, living on your own cooking, cleaning_

_**Ed**- hacking_

_**Spike and Faye**- guns_

_**All**- flying S.F and R.T. can be used. Ed will have control if anything goes wrong_

_**All**- stories?_

_**All**- actually catching the bounty, techniques_

Spike found two good sized rooms that could be used. They were also right next to each other, so that was convenient. He also found other smaller rooms close by that could be used as "classrooms".

Ed looked at Faye's list and compiled a list of her own.

_**Needed**:_

_guns (multiple)_

_handguns_

_rifles_

_shotguns_

_machine guns_

_cots (10x)_

_blankets_

_pillows_

_artillery (different varieties)_

_multiple punching bags and mats_

_various computers_

_other clothing_

_handcuffs (?x)_

_targets_

_other misc. equipment_

_food_

The others looked it over and nodded. She'd done a thorough job. Jet was a bit upset about how much all of it would cost until Ed assured him that she would hack through databases and get the items delivered pre-paid to the Bebop, all expenses taken care of by a company on Mars. She also guaranteed a non-traceable track back to them in case someone wanted their money for the goods.

"The stuff will arrive in about thirty-six hours," she confirmed after ten minutes. "Oh and Jet, I arranged for some workers to come here tomorrow to help install all the bathroom equipment. Don't worry; it's courtesy of some millionaire on Venus who thinks it's for charity." She gave him a goofy grin and he just chuckled.

"Thanks Ed," he told her. "I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Go broke," she answered simply and continued to type away.


	4. Kids

A/N: Wow, this has been so long coming, I don't even know what to say to apologize. I hope this chapter meets everyone's approval. If it doesn't, let me know why. I'll be curious, not upset. Happy reading and hopefully the next chapter will be updated less than 6 years down the road! (sorry all) Thanks to all who read and even more to those who enjoy it enough to review!

Chapter 3: Kids

Spike woke up early the next morning. Kids can do that to you. He lay next to Faye for several moments, enjoying the last few minutes of peace they would have. Finally, he got up and dressed. Faye awoke also and watched him.

"You don't have to be up _yet_, do you?" she playfully whined.

He smirked and leaned down to her. "Why, do you have something in mind?"

She grinned. "That depends. How much time you have?"

He laughed and kissed her. "All the time you could want."

"Excellent," she purred with a devilish smile.

/

Breakfast was short and easy. Mostly just coffee and toast. Everyone was too nervous to eat much. After cleaning up, they heard a helicopter land. They went outside and ten of the shabbiest kids they ever saw exited the craft. An ISSP officer gave the crew one last release for them to sign and after a "good luck", he climbed back in the helicopter and it took off.

They all just stood there for several minutes, just looking at each other, sizing each other up. Then Jet took charge. "Alright," he grumbled. "Everyone inside and in the living room for a talk."

So they filed inside and into the room. The kids were instructed to sit, while the crew stood. Jet stepped forward again. "You are here for learning how to become bounty hunters."

A boy laughed. "Nah, we're here because we had to be."

Jet frowned. "You know, you can leave if you want. Go back to the jail for all I care. I don't give a fuck about what happens to you. But you should ask yourself: 'Would I rather be here in a warm, dry place with food, or in a dirty cell having a broom handle being shoved up my ass?'" He paused. "Take your time," he told them.

Faye and Spike were a little shocked at his little speech, but then they looked into the kids faces and saw that each one now was paying full attention and they had a glint of admiration in their eyes. Jet had just set down one of the rules: don't mess with him or else and they had listened.

Jet continued. "Classes will be everyday and almost all day with many breaks in between. Girls and boys will be taught mostly separately in the many skills needed to be a bounty hunter. We have schedules that we will be passing out to you later, but first let me introduce you to the crew."

He first pointed to Faye. "This is Faye Spiegel. You girls will become more familiar to her; boys you will _not._" This was to destroy the hope in their eyes at really noticing her and how she looked. Now he pointed to Ed. "This is Ed. You may know her better as Radical Edward, her hacker name. She will be instructing you all in hacking."

Lastly he pointed to Spike. "This is Spike Spiegel." At the name, several of the kids sat up and stared more or less in disbelief at him. Jet nodded. "I see some of you have heard of him, but I'll tell you now, Spike doesn't take anymore bullshit than me."

Spike gave a half-smirk to the kids and lightly pulled back his coat slightly so they could see his gun.

"I'm Jet Black and before showing you to your rooms, I should tell you that there are several more people living on this ship that are not going to be involved in your training. Stella is my wife, and Troy and Starr are their children." He gestured to Spike and Faye.

"Also we have a dog running around named Ein. If any of them are annoyed or disturbed in any way believe me, all Hell will break loose. Also, this isn't like normal school: we make the rules and you must follow them or else we will eject you right into space." He smiled. "Or perhaps we _might_ be able to locate an ISSP agent to take you in. Oh, and I should mention, I used to be with the ISSP myself. Don't bother crying to them about your petty grievances."

/

"So whatta you think? Dirtiest kids _I_ ever saw." Spike said to Faye in the kitchen.

About to pop a dumpling into her mouth, she froze, food in hand and gave him a slight smile. "Now Spike, let's not judge, I'm sure you were a dirty child as well. In fact, you should fit right in with them. Go ahead, I see your plan: run off and play with your little friends."

He scoffed. "As if. They wish they could be the dirty kid I was."

"But you just said…" and laughed in his face.

He grinned, "Ok you got me on that one. But c'mon, you saw them. At least say…you know, they're scruffy right?"

She frowned for a moment. "I get it, mister tough guy. But for a matter of fact they're not scruffy. You're scruffy. Not that I mind that," she added quickly to appease the slightly hurt look in his eyes.

"You think I'm scruffy?" he asked with an honest to God pout.

She kissed him. "Of course I do. It's adorable."

He kissed her back as well as wrapping an arm around her to draw her closer. "But seriously," he whispered into the top of her head. "You know what I mean, right?

/

"Cots? Seriously, what the fuck? In Juvie, we at least had real beds." These words came spitting from a blond haired boy Jet guessed couldn't be older than 14.

He raised his eyebrows at the boy. "Gee really?" He scratched his head and frowned. "Real beds huh? Well let me tell you: this ain't Juvie and we aren't your mothers so quit complaining, unless you've changed your mind and you want the ISSP to come back for you? Is this too hard for you…?"

"Jake, Jake Gibbs," the kid supplied with a scowl.

"Ok Jake. Did you want me to make that call? I certainly don't need you here; there are far more other kids out there who would leap at this chance."

Jake tightened his mouth and glared at Jet. "No," he muttered.

"No, What?"

Jake closed his eyes and sighed angrily. "No Mr. Black. _Sir_."

Jet nodded his head slightly. "That's better. Now go get settled while I show the girls to their room."

He turned on his heel and stepped back into the hall, closing the door with a loud click behind him.

Jake clenched his fists and stared at the closed door. "Fuck you," he said to the door with the laughs of the other boys filling the room.

/

Jet had the same trouble from the girls, all of them.

Finally to stop their complaining he barked "Tough! Deal with it or you're gone. This isn't some fancy hotel or boarding school. This is _my ship_ and if you don't like it you can leave!"

A girl with short brown hair stomped her foot. "But, but…"

"No buts," Jet cut her off. "Take it or leave it girls. Do I need to make a phone call?"

No one opened their mouth but each had a look of stubbornness about them.

"Good," he clipped and left.

The shorthaired girl threw her bag down on a cot and glared at the door. "This sucks," she spat to the others.

"Tell me about it," another girl, this one with long black hair said and lit a cigarette. "This place is a _dump_."

The first girl smiled. "Yeah it is. I'm Liz by the way."

"Brin," the other girl offered with an exhale.

The others kept quiet until Brin turned to them. "Yo, you guys got names or what?"

They narrowed their eyes suspiciously at her but answered. A girl with cropped black hair called herself Mura, another with shoulder length blond hair was Vivien or Viv for short, and the last girl with bright red hair stated she be called Cala.

"Cala?" asked Brin, mumbling around her cigarette. "What language is that from?"

Cala lifted her head up proudly. "It's Arabic."

"Arabic?" Brin laughed slightly. "Sorry, but you don't look Arabic to me."

Cala frowned and tossed her hair a bit. "I don't have to be Arabic to have a name."

"True," Brin nodded. "Sorry, it's just unusual."

Mura grinned. "Not as unusual as 'Spike.'"

The girls laughed a bit. Viv stood up. "He's really good looking though. Who cares what his name is?"

"I agree, Viv," Cala nodded. "Totally a hottie. It's too bad we're not learning from him." She pouted then grinned. "I'd love to learn something from him, though I'd like to think I could teach him something as well." She licked her lips as the other girls groaned.

"Oh please!" Liz said, rolling her eyes. "If you didn't notice he has a wife and kids. I highly doubt he would be interested in any of us."

"I know," Cala sighed. "But I can dream can't I?" She closed her eyes and the other girls laughed.

"Just don't drool," Mura giggled. "That might be a bit of a giveaway."

Cala mock frowned and threw a pillow at her. This caused a short-lived pillow fight between them.

Gasping for breath, Viv kneeled on her cot and faced the other girls. "Seriously, do you think the boys are bonding like us?"

They reflected for a moment thinking about the boys they had ridden in with, and then a burst of laughter erupted from each. "They're probably killing each other," Brin remarked with a grin.

/

She wasn't completely right, but they certainly weren't having a pillow fight. After Jet had left, Jake had turned on the other laughing boys and flicked open a knife.

"Something funny?" he hissed.

They laughed harder at the serious look on his face. He narrowed his eyes and leapt into the group, knife swinging. He surprised them all by grabbing hold of the biggest of them and pinning him against the wall. Jake may have looked like a skinny kid, but he was strong. Pressing the other boy into the wall, who possibly had a good six inches and 50 pounds on him, Jake pushed the knife into the bigger boy's throat. "You fucking have a problem?" he growled.

"The fuck's your problem?" the older kid gasped out, trying to keep a tough demeanor. That was the necessity; you give an inch and you would be taken for a hundred.

Jake grinned at these words and pushed the tip of the knife into the Adam's apple enough to draw blood. "Ever killed anyone?" he asked and laughed at the fear that erupted in the other boy's eyes.

"You're crazy," the boy sputtered and managed to puck Jake away, pulling a hand up to push to his slightly bleeding throat.

Jake was still laughing as he closed the knife and pocketed it. "You're right," he willingly agreed, his grey eyes showing nothing.


End file.
